Talk:Black Zodiac/@comment-68.46.139.173-20121209013715/@comment-68.46.139.173-20121209043736
I had forgotton to mention that before the battle Cyrus and Kalina locked them into the room. They were just going to sit down and wait and pray for Probie to come and get help, when Jessie said in Modern English, "Hey I know that I have made a terrible mistake about not telling you all about my suspicions but we get just stay here and do nothing." "Yeah? What the h**l are we going to do?" Artemis asked in Modern English. Probie said, "Everybody is going to start stomping their feet twice and clapping their hands and repeating it over again." Everybody started to do what Jessie said. Jessie sang in Modern English, "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on your face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy you're a young man hard man Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on your face A big disgrace Wavin' your Banner all over the place We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face Big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place We will we will rock you We will we will rock you." Jessie was about to repeat the song again, when Mozart started playing "We Will Rock You" on his guitar. Jessie looked at Mozart and Mozart started over. Everybody sang "We Will Rock You" and Mozart played "We Will Rock You" on his guitar, until Cyrus and Kalina came back angrily. Then, the conversation began and the battle began. Also, after the battle, they sang, played instruments to and danced to "Dynamite" "I-I-I-I-I-I I came to dance-dance-dance-dance I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands. Yeah, yeah. Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on. Yeah. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-oh, baby let's go. Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite. Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite I came to move move move move Get out the way me and my crew crew crew crew I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do Just what the f**k came here do do do do Yeah, yeah Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on. Yeah. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-oh, baby let's go. Cause we gon rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite. Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite. I'm gonna take it all like I'm gonna be the last one standing I'm alone and all I I'm gonna be the last one landing. Cause I-I-I believe it And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all. I'm gonna put my hands in the air Ha-hands hands in the air Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go. Cause we gon rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite, Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite." Then, the ghosts went into the light.